The long-term goal of this project is to develop a new pharmacological means to protect the kidney from ischemia. A compound was reported to protect the brain and the heart from ischemia. Data suggest that the mechanism of protection may be different from that of other drugs which are known to protect against ischemia. We have preliminary evidence that this compound also protects the kidney from ischemia. Thus we propose to systematically study the efficacy of this compound using a well-known rat model. The first goal is to evaluate the protective effect of this compound against experimentally induced post-ischemic acute renal failure by deriving a dose-response curve. The second goal is to examine the effect of this compound in experiments whereby the compound is administered either before or after the ischemia. If it protects the kidney against ischemia even in post-ischemic addition, then it will have more significant clinical value. The third goal is to examine whether or not a synergestic protective effect could be achieved by administering this compound together with other drugs known to protect the kidney against ischemia.